Pinocchio's Kingdom Hearts Adventures
Pinocchio's Kingdom Hearts Adventures is the first game in the [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) Kingdom Hearts video game series]. Revolving around a Little wooden boy from pinocchio the disney movie named Pinocchio, it details his adventures after his homeworld is destroyed by sinister creatures known as the Heartless, and his attempts to restore his world and reunite with his friends. Plot TBA Playable *Pinocchio Party Members *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Mulan *Peter Pan *Ariel *Winnie the Pooh *Robin Hood *King Arthur/Wart *Roger Rabbit *Captain Jack Sparrow *Ezra, Phineas and Gus Seven Princesses *Patty *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Clarice *Clarabelle Cow *Snow White *Wendy Darling *Maid Marein *Jessica Rabbit *Angelica Teach *Elizabeth Swann *Constance Hatchaway Summons *Jiminy Cricket *Chip and Dale *Mushu *Tinker Bell *Flounder and Sebastian *Tigger *Little John *Benny the Cab *Tia Dalma *Madame Leota Villains *Stormboli *Pete *Evil Queen Grinhill *Shan Yu's Army *Captain Hook *Backson *Ursala *Judge Doom *Mad Madame Mam *Sheriff of Noghtingham *Captain Hector Barbossa *Hatbox Ghost Worlds and Characters Prankster's Paradise / Monstro *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *The Blue Fairy *Honest John *Gideon *Stromboli *Coachman *Monstro Disney Castle / Disney Town *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Chip *Dale *Clarice *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Pete Mysteroius Tower *Yen Sid *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Figaro *Cleo Traverse Town *Scrooge McDuck *Lampwick *Alice *Leon *Yuffe *Clound Strife *Sephiroth *Cid *Zack Fair *Rai *Fuu *Setzer *Seifer *Aerith *Tifa *Black Mage *Vivi *White Mage *Nija (Final Fantasy) The Land of Dragons *Mulan *Mushu *Li Lee *Fa Family *Shan Yu *Captin Yo Shan aka Li Shang *Captin Li Shang's Army *Shan Yu's Army Neverland *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Slighty *Nibs *Twin 1 *Twin 2 *Cubby *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Tic-Toc the Crocodille Atlantica *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Schttle *Aquata *Andrina *Arista *Attina *Adella *Alana *King Triton *Ursala *Glut the Shark Dwarf Woodlands *Snow White *Seven Dwarfs **Doc **Happy **Doppy **Grumpy **Sleepy **Sneezy **Bashful *The Prince *Hermant the Hutsman *Evil Queen Grinhill *Magic Mirrior *The Animals (who jion snow white's side) **Hedgehogs **Brids **Deers **Squrills **Chupmunks **Tutles **Rabbits **Racoons **Frogs *The Animals (who stay inside the queen's castle) **Rats **Bats **Spiders **The Queen's Royal Raven **Hedgehogs **Mice **Snakes *The Valtures Hundred Acre Wood *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl *Gopher *Christopher Robin *Backson NoghtingHam England *Robin Hood *Little John *Maid Marein *Rooster *Faier Tunk *King Richard *Prince John *Sir His *Sheriff of Noghtingham *The Village *King Richard's Gaurds **Deer Guards **Fox Garuds *Prince Jhon's Garuds **Wolf Garuds **Rhino Garuds *Both of King Richards & Prince Jhon's Garuds **Hedgehog Garuds *Tigger & Nutsy Camelot *Merlin *Ruber *King Arthur/Wart *Mad Madame Mam Toontown *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *The Weasles *Judge Doom Port Royal *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *William Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Pirate A *Pirate B *Pirate C *Davy Jones *Captain Hector Barbossa Doom Buggies *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts *Pop-Up Ghost 1 *Pop-Up Ghost 2 *Pop-Up Ghost 3 *Pop-Up Ghost 4 *Hatbox Ghost And More Artworks Models 3D Pinocchio_KHIII.png|Pinocchio Jiminy_Cricket_PVG.png|Jiminy Cricket Geppetto_PVG.png|Geppetto Figaro_PVG.jpg|Figaro Cleo_PVG.png|Cleo The_Blue_Fairy_PVG.png|The Blue Fairy Screenshots 01_KH_Pinocchio.png 02_KH_Pinocchio.png 03_KH_Pinocchio.png 04_KH_Pinocchio.png 05_KH_Pinocchio.png 06_KH_Pinocchio.png 07_KH_Pinocchio.png 08_KH_Pinocchio.png 09_KH_Pinocchio.png 10_KH_Pinocchio.png 11_KH_Pinocchio.png 12_KH_Pinocchio.png Transcript TBA Voice Cast Pinocchio / Pinocchio II: Voices *'Nick Carson' as Pinocchio *'Phil Synder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Mallerie Rigsby' as Patty *'Jeff Bennett' as Geppetto *'Jennifer Hudson' as Gladys *'Frank Welker' as Figaro *'Tara Strong' as Cleo *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Tim Curry' as Stormboli *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Honest John *'Frank Welker' as Gideon *'Corey Burton' as Coachman Mickey Mouse and Friends: Voices *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Tress MacNeille' as Chip *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Russi Taylor' as Clarice *'Alan Young' as Scrooge McDuck *'Russi Taylor' as Huey, Dewey and Louie *'Bill Farmer' as Horace Horsecollar *'April Winchell' as Clarabelle Cow *'Corey Burton' as Yen Sid *'Jim Cummings' as Pete Category:Games Category:BrittalCroftFan's Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Game Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:Kingdom Hearts